trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
LevelheadedMarksman
- Talk= - Symbolic= }} |-| God Tier▼= - No Hood= }} |caption = A quote from your Troll goes here }} Introduction >Be the calm deadeye. Sure. In that case, you are now Drellis Eeraun. Well, as previously stated, you are a SKILLED GUNNER. You enjoy competing in TOURNAMENTS of skill. You have many TROPHIES from these; they have an entire room in your HIVE. You polish and clean them when you are nervous. It's an addiction bordering on fetishistic. You need to stop. But addiction is a POWERFUL thing. You have other interests include FIDUSPAWN, a game involving the capture and training of fantastical creatures. It's a bit of a GUILTY PLEASURE. You also enjoy LOCKSMITHING, but you are terribly AWFUL at it. You don't have a matesprit, but that's alright. Valith Migruh used to be your matesprit, but you just fell out. As it turns out, she was cheating on you too, with her now matesprit, Ninda Phegor. It makes you so upset sometimes, but you need to just move on. You don't have a moirail, but that's okay too. A lot of things are okay. You know what's not okay? Osiden Asa. He's you kismesis. Both of you are calmer individuals, so it's a very sneaky, backstabby kismesitude. There's no brawling, but there is a lot of lying and such. Although you are a very calm person, you don't mediate. It just hasn't come up. Your Ancestor was the Sharpshooter. As he was the very best gunner in Oclarvis, he took on a role as the bodyguard of the Vicereine. Sweeps later, he was poisoned by the rogue Thaumaturge, which you suppose sucks. He forced your ancestor to kill the Pugilist, a fellow bodyguard. When he came too, the Overlord had commanded the Suppressor to kill him. He died, but shot her in the leg in the process. All in all, you think he was an alright guy. He just was terribly unlucky, a trait you kind of share. You use the RifleKind abstratus. It's awesome. You can shoot so well. You use nice dark gray rifle. As for fetch modus, you have the LockandKey modus. Each item is locked with a padlock, which you need to make a key that fits it. Too bad you can't locksmith worth a uh... Personality Write a third-person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Drellis is the Prince of Light, meaning that he destroys luck and knowledge. In the beginning of his session, he made his team very unlucky. After he harnessed his abilities, however, he turned them on their enemies instead. LoCaD is a land of shiny clear crystals. Some are shards, some are flat plains, some are caves lines with glittering stone. The sky is a warm yellow and it's fairly sunny. The consorts tend to dwell in the caves, and they're navy blue mantises. The denizen Ogma sleeps deep under layers of clear crystal. To beat him, Drellis must win agains him in a game of chance, a game with two huge white crystal dice. First, however, he needs to make them. Trivia *Ogma is based on the Irish and Scottish knowledge god. *Drellis' name was just the creator's idea. *Drellis was sort of based on the creator's idea for a high blooded gunner. *LevelheadedMarksman refers to Drellis being calm and good at shooting. *When I refer to as indigo blood is not Trollslum's definition. I refer to the same color as the Zahhak's blood. Gallery Extra pictures of your Troll go here. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Not Super Session Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Totally Not Superman